


Lust After Loss.

by AnnaZanna9



Category: MacSmut, Paladin Danse - Fandom, Sexual intercourse - Fandom, robert MacCready - Fandom, sex - Fandom, smut - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaZanna9/pseuds/AnnaZanna9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting half way to Diamond City and discovering what Deacon had done to Danse, Robert and Alison must continue their journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust After Loss.

Night, night always bothered Alison, Robert knew this but there was clearly a fear of bunkering down somewhere from his loss of Lucy. Robert wanted her to feel safe, to cradle her up next to his chest, by his heart where he knew she'd find safety, he'd gladly spill his own blood to have her feel that safety every night. He still held her hand, for hours since finding Danse, he knew she was worried but he was more concerned about her safety at this time. "Can't we sleep in one of these houses?" Asked Alison tiredly, Robert pandered the idea in his head taking his time, he then replied. "Umm.. Ok but I want to make sure it's safe, just stay by my side please." Alison grasped his hand tighter as they walked into an old red house, in her other hand she was holding her pistol. Roberts heart raced within his chest as he approached the kitchen, he peeked around the corner as he stepped out into the empty of it, the kitchen looked untouched, of course it had been aged horribly from the bombs, the radiation but otherwise it looked untouched. After about 30 minutes they'd checked every room in the house, the kitchen, bathroom, and the bedroom up stairs. Alison tiredly layed on the bed, Robert next to her, he then said. "One of us needs to close the door, I guess I will." Robert got up achingly and headed towards the stairs, Alison hopped up and ran to his side, he looked at her and said. "Wasn't I closing the door?" Alison smiled at him and replied. "I thought I'd come with you babe." Robert smiled and continued heading towards the door, where he closed and locked the door. They headed back up the stairs and layed back on the bed, this time Robert had taken off his duster and his shirt to expose his abdomen, Alison always got aroused by the way he shook his clothes off. He layed next to her again, and she said. "Aww come on I thought you were gonna take it all off." Robert stared into her eyes, he loved how her eyes were a steely blue, and how she stared back at his sent shivers up his spine, and his pants became tight, he replied. "I'll take all yours off too." Alison flopped her arms at her side and said. "Then do it mister small talk." Robert took this as it was, an invitation. He craved her everytime they had sex, everytime he even got to touch her he got excited. Robert took his pants off sliding his underwear down his hips, then he unbuttoned Alison's shirt and her pants, which he pulled off, the only thing left on her body was her bra, which he found tantalizingly easy to take off. He put his hands on her breasts, and he could feel her nipples hardening under his rough palms, he stared at her and said. "You like that don't you?" Alison moaned at his touch, Robert lowered himself and licked her up the stomach till he found her nipples at his mouth, she had had her nipples pierced when she was sixteen, he liked pulling on the rings with his teeth, that turned her on. Robert sucked on her nipples, she enjoyed the warmth of his tongue, of his mouth as he tasted her. Alison moaned as he touched her, he stared up at her from her breasts, and said. "I'll go further." He lowered himself down her body, and found himself at her hips, her tantalizing hips that he loved to grab a hold of when they had sex. Robert went to her thighs and began nipping at her skin, trying to leave a hickie, she grunted as his lips touched her thighs, so close to her, so very close. He moved slowly up to her other lips, and instead of his mouth he used his finger, rubbing her clit, she almost screamed when he did, but he quieted her by kissing her hardly which she enjoyed even more, just humming into his mouth, released the kiss, and stared at her he asked. "You want more don't you?" He rubbed harder at her clit, and she moaned loudly, he then opened her legs wider and thrust into her, his hard thick cock filled her and she moaned as he did. Sweating, moaning, hips slapping, he thrust harder and deeper and said. "You fucking like that don't you?" Alison grunted which Robert took as a yes, as he thrust her he sucked on her nipples, biting and pulling on her rings, Alison tightened around him, and she moaned loudly as she cummed, he then started thrusting again, and he rested on her breasts as he came too. Eventually Alison layed on top of him, listening to the pitter-patter of his strong beating heart, the safety of him holding her. They fell asleep one held by the other, safe, alone.

By the time Alison had woken up Robert was already preparing breakfast for her, walking up the stairs with hot smoked Bramins meat, her favorite. Robert sat next to her and patted her head as he kissed her softly on the lips, he was wearing his tight jeans and his duster undone, it looked amazing, the trail of thin hairs leading down his body, Alison always liked this.  
Alison kissed Robert on the neck and said. "Thank you baby." Her heat trailing down his neck gave him shivers, but it wasn't time for a round two, no they still had to get to Diamond City, so close they could see the boards over the Great Green Jewel. Robert fed Alison small pieces of Brahmin meat they shared the same silverware so he fed her as well as himself. After they ate they clothed back up and headed back onto the road.

After about an hour, they'd finally made it, the weather held up nice so it wasn't much trouble, Alison had hoped that the trade hour wasn't up yet, about seven caravans had been up from the Capital Wasteland, she knew there would be some nice things from down there.  
She walked into the gates of the city, and the smell of hubflowers and fresh wood was overwhelming. Robert and Alison walked through the city hand in hand, they'd heard that the trading deadline wasn't ending for days, so they stayed at her house for a while until the last caravans had arived from the west coast, from New Vegas, Alison hadn't felt well for a few days so she went in to see Doctor Sun while Robert was shopping around the caravans. Alison walked into the doctors office to Sun sitting there smoking a cigar, he put it out and said. "Ahh miss Carter, what are you in for, a check up?" Alison nodded, after about an hour, Sun had came out with the report, Robert walked in and asked what had taken her so long. Sun walked in front of the both of them and with a serious face he said. "I've got some news, you two are having a baby." Alison and Robert gasped and shared smiles, at that moment the whole world had disappeared, it was just her Robert and their baby.


End file.
